Tic Tac Clue
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Asano dikabarkan jadian. Anak kelas E tidak bisa tinggal diam. / "Kenapa antagonis sepertimu bisa sukarela menerima beban hidup." / "Kamu maso, ya?" ・ [AsaKaru]


"WOIIIII! ASANO JADIANNN!"

Status dari Maehara lewat BBM grup menuai gempar seluruh penghuni kelasnya.

Walau kelas A dan kelas E sudah dinyatakan pisah konteks—beda dunia. Tapi entah kenapa berita satu ini sukses menjadi _headline news _heboh di antara murid-murid _End_ yang seharusnya lebih doyan berurusan dengan material anti-_sensei_.

"SAMA SIAPA?" hari berikutnya, Kayano sudah menyambangi meja sang _cassanova_ dilengkapi pasang mata besar berbinar.

"Sesama kelas A?" Kurahashi tidak mau kalah penasaran.

"Apa mereka sudah sampai C?" Nakamura, tolonglah.

"Pasangannya cewe?"

Pertanyaan antiklimaks dari mulut Karma sukses membungkam kumpulan penasaran—dimana sejurus kemudian berganti menjadi pekikan kalap yang isinya beragam suku kata di luar kamus EYD; OTP, _shipping_, seme, uke dan sebangsanya.

"Tengkyu, Karma... aku selamat..."

Maehara yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari keroyokan fujoushi girang diam-diam menuju bangku paling belakang untuk mencari tempat aman.

"Susah ya kalau selalu jadi pusat perhatian," Isogai ikut menjauhi area kerusuhan dengan tampang jutek, karena sejak tadi dia berusaha memberi pengumuman tapi tidak ada yang serius mendengarkan.

"Susah ya jadi ketua kelas." kalimat terasaka malah menyiram minyak ke dalam api. Sang _ikemen_ mencekik ganas si berandal kelas sampai tersedak.

"Kau dengar dari mana berita itu, Maehara?"

Yang ditanya garuk-garuk pipi. Apalagi Nagisa mendesaknya sembari membawa-bawa buku catatan di depan dada, persis aksi detektif yang berjuang menggali fakta.

"Dari mantan pacarku yang kelas A. Kami putus karena dia naksir Asano, tapi ternyata ditolak..."

"Susah ya jadi terkenal," Isogai masih dendam rupanya.

Ribut-ribut itu terpaksa ditunda ketika sosok kuning raksasa bertentakel membuka pintu kelas, diiringi deru bel nyaring tanda pelajaran harus dimulai.

"Kenapa kalian tampaknya seru sekali, nurufufufu?!"

"Soalnya Maehara bawa gosip mengejutkan," Okuda menjawab dengan semangat maksimal, "Asano dari kelas A katanya jadian!"

Buku absen yang dipegang sang wali kelas jatuh dramatis mencium lantai. Berhimpit dengan pekik bernada tinggi,

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

**Tic Tac Clue**

**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei  
**Warning**: OOC. Keju. Garing. Slice Of life dan hiruk pikuk kelas E seperti biasa.  
Spesial teruntuk **MOCHIIZUKI** yang udah berbaik hati ngasih asupan AsaIso.  
I love you, beib! #jyjyq

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

「Korosensei 24th weakness; _juicy gossip_. 」

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Korosensei. Bukannya kita harusnya belajar?" data-data Nagisa memang akurat ketika menganalisa kelemahan buruannya, tapi apa yang sedang dia dan teman-temannya lakukan sekarang sesungguhnya meleset jauh dari perkiraan.

"Ini termasuk pelajaran ketangkasan, Nagisa-kun." kuning licin itu berkelit, "Anggap kita sedang menjalankan misi besar yang harus diselesaikan!"

_BAHKAN MISI BESAR KAMI SEHARUSNYA MEMBUNUHMU!,_ satu kelas E membatin jengkel.

"Lalu apa gunanya kita semua mengintai kelas A dari atas pohon?"

Ditambah Karma yang biasanya bolos pelajaran mengakui dirinya tertarik dan mencoba tergabung dalam parade. Mungkin karena faktor seorang Asano Gakushuu yang sedang menjadi topik utama; ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka pujaan dengan otak serta ketampanan di atas rata-rata.

Tentu saja predikat itu hanya diakui terang-terangan oleh kaum hawa. Yang berjenis setara lebih memilih memendam rasa iri atau menghindar dalam diam—terlebih hal-hal berbau kompetisi. Jelas-jelas mereka pasti kalah mutlak.

"Aku mau pulang! Dianggap absen juga tidak apa-apa." Terasaka melompat turun dari batang pijakan, diikuti anggota geng-nya termasuk Kirara dan itona.

"N-nyuaaa~ tunggu, Terasaka-kun! Memangnya kau tidak penasaran?" Korosensei yang merajuk malah memperlihatkan niat tersembunyinya. Di dahan sebelah, si rambut merah berhenti menyeruput jus favoritnya supaya bisa terbahak puas.

"Karma, kecilkan suaramu!" Nagisa mendesis, menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Pff... hahaha, habisnya lucu!"

"LIHAT! Asano mendekati gadis berkaki jenjang di kelasnya!" fokus langsung beralih pada jendela kaca ketika Nakamura membisikkan aba-aba, "Kita hanya harus menunggu mereka berpegangan tangan... lalu berpelukan... lalu berciuman... lalu..."

Isogai menyeringai pedih, "Kalau Asano berani melakukan hal seperti itu, koran mingguan sekolah pasti sudah terbit dini."

"...berpisah kurang dari dua menit," intonasi sang gadis berganti kecewa.

"Sepertinya prediksimu keliru, ya. Asano cuma memberi tumpukan kertas apapun itu untuk dibagikan." Fuwa umbar analisis.

"Ayo cek lebih dekat!" Kayano memberi komando, diikuti barisan wanita berani mati yang menyusup pelan-pelan lewat jendela kelas kosong karena sedang melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga.

"Gadis yang dia sapa tadi pinggangnya ramping! Sungguh sialan."

"Bukan, bukan! Aku yakin pasti pacarnya yang berambut panjang menawan! Kilaunya menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa ada yang punya dada sebesar itu di kelas A?! PROTES KERAS!"

"Oii, fokus! fokus!"

Gerilya berlangsung selama dua jam lamanya tanpa hasil memuaskan. Bak ninja profesional, individu yang kuat bertahan memposisikan dirinya di penjuru lorong dekat dengan pintu kelas tersangka.

"Eh? Ke mana yang lain?"

Nagisa baru sadar kalau jumlah peloton sudah terkikis hingga kurang dari satu lusin. Maehara sang biang huru-hara pun hampir saja pergi meninggalkan dia, Isogai dan Karma sebagai makhluk berbatang yang tersisa kalau Kayano tidak sigap menarik kerah bajunya paksa.

"Pulang." Isogai menjawab ringan. Sang ketua kelas sendiri sebenarnya enggan terlibat di tengah misi tidak nyaman yang berpotensi merusak harga dirinya, namun rasa tanggung jawab untuk membantu teman-temannya menghindari masalah terlalu besar untuk diabaikan.

"_Ckk_, pada KO." ada bangga tersendiri pada nada bicara Kurahashi.

"A-apa kita tidak sebaiknya kembali ke kelas? Kulihat Asano sedari tadi hanya diam di bangkunya... mungkin gosip itu keliru."

"Tunggu, maksudmu aku berbohong?" Okuda terpaksa menggeleng keras ketika Maehara menunjukkan mimik muka sangar.

"Kakiku mulai pegal!" Nakamura terlanjur gemas, "Mumpung kelas mereka sedang tidak ada guru, kita langsung tanya orangnya saja! Karma, ayo tanya!"

"Aku setuju! Ayo cepat tanya! kamu kan sempat jadi preman sekolah," seperti biasa, Kayano rajin menyelip logika yang jauh dari masuk akal.

"...t-tunggu, haha...ha..."

Dituntut menjadi obyek andalan, Karma pasang senyum tragis. Remaja itu bahkan gagal membela diri saat Korosensei ikut mendesaknya dengan menawarkan dua sekaligus tentakelnya kalau rasa penasarannya terpuaskan.

"Sedang apa kalian di depan kelas A?"

_JRENGJRENG_.

Nagisa dan kawan-kawan yang sepenuhnya lengah mendadak beku di tempat, melihat buronan mereka sudah berkacak pinggang angkuh dengan tatapan menusuk.

Ditambah pemandangan cukup langka karena kehadirannya minus para _bodyguard_ yang visualnya cukup mengganggu. Sepertinya remaja itu menyelinap diam-diam karena pintu kelas yang sejak awal dipantau sudah tertutup sempurna.

"—Karma?"

Sial bagi si merah karena Asano sepertinya tidak kenal siapapun dari kelas E kecuali dirinya. Oh, dan mungkin Isogai, karena setelah itu nama sang ketua kelas segera diucap tajam. Tunas kembar di pucuk rambut yang bersangkutan mendadak layu.

Merasa cukup dengan acara sikut-sikutan singkat di antara teman-temannya—sebuah komando terselubung agar ada dari mereka angkat bicara—Maehara yang buka suara pertama,

"Dengar-dengar... kamu jadian." wow! Langsung tepat sasaran, persis obat sakit kepala.

"Terus kenapa?"

Ditanya balik, Maehara malah bertukar pandang dengan sebaya di sebelah-sebelahnya—termasuk pada Korosensei yang ternyata sudah bersembunyi di sebelah papan mading sekolah.

"Terus mereka penasaran." Karma menimpali, "Kenapa antagonis sepertimu bisa sukarela menerima beban hidup."

Seperti biasa, Karma menggunakan perbendaharaan kata yang sulit dicerna. Asano menghela napas pendek, "Sejak awal dia sudah menjadi beban dan akan menjadi beban untuk seterusnya..."

"Kamu maso, ya?" bisik Nagisa tidak luput dari telinga Nakamura, pemilik rambut pirang panjang itu sakit perut akut menahan geli.

"Jadi dia siapa?" Kayano berhasil meluapkan keberanian layaknya anak-anak terpilih.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Persis sepertimu." jawaban Asano yang JLEB membuat Kayano ingin segera memaksimalkan fungsi jendela yang terbuka lebar. Asano yang dikabarkan patah tulang karena jatuh dari lantai teratas gedung sekolah pasti langsung menjadi berita menggemparkan.

Kurahashi gantian maju, "Dia anak kelas A?"

"Bukan."

"Kalian sudah sampai C?" Nakamura masih bertahan dengan pertanyaannya. Karena syok, warna kulit Asano yang pucat perlahan mulai berwarna.

"..._chh_, belum."

"Ah, cemen!" Maehara tebar mimik jumawa. Padahal dia sendiri belum pernah ada pengalaman dengan siapa-siapa, hanya mengumbar gertak sambal doang.

"Pasanganmu perempuan?" bukan Karma, kali ini Nagisa terinspirasi dari pertanyaan yang sempat diajukan sebelumnya.

...

Hening itu melanda cukup intens, ekuivalen dengan desir detak jantung masing-masing pihak.

...

"...bukan," jawab Asano akhirnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" bersamaan dengan teriakan centil di oktaf tinggi, Kurahashi, Nakamura, Kayano dan Okuda—sebagai gadis yang tersisa, berteriak kencang-kencang yang tak pelak membuat pemukim kelas di lorong yang sama segera mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Untunglah Asano sanggup memaksa mereka semua kembali ke kelas dalam hitungan menit dengan alasan yang sangat heroik namun cukup bikin sebal, karena kelas E dinyatakan sebagai penjahat mutlak dalam kasus kali ini.

"Baiklah. Garis besar pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab, _ladies_. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Maehara tidak menunggu ada yang menyahut ketika dia menyeret sahabatnya meninggalkan lorong dengan raut muka sia-sia.

"Karma... masih mau tinggal?"

"Hmm, kurasa..."

Biru itu ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian ikut berpamitan mengejar para gadis yang masih terus membahas proyek apa yang harus mereka kerjakan duluan setelah ini; fanfiksi, doujinshi, drama CD, atau cosplay _photoshot_.

Keributan itu lambat laun sirna. Lorong kelas unggulan kembali khidmat seperti sedia kala. Meninggalkan sepasang remaja berhelai seirama yang masih kokoh berdiri, mengantisipasi tindakan lanjut apa yang kira-kira harus dihadapi.

"Kau tidak ikut menyusul teman-temanmu yang lucu?"

Menjadi _last survivor_ dari barisan manusia _kepo_, Karma tergelak kecil menanggapi sindiran Asano. Malah _anteng_ menyesap jus stroberi melalui sedotan dari kotak di tangannya, "Aku masih berjuang mencari fakta."

"Semoga berhasil..." ejekan halus. Sama seperti cara bicara mereka yang semakin lama hampir menyerupai bisik, supaya tidak ada oknum yang sekiranya mencuri dengar.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati lagi, Asano. Kami akan terus menerormu sampai mendapat jawaban memuaskan."

"Misi yang sangat sulit. Apalagi untukmu, Karma."

"Begitukah?"

Tautan itu terkunci penuh arti tidak lebih dari tiga langkah kaki, Asano menyeringai puas.

"Karena memang sangat mustahil untuk mencari dirimu sendiri, kan?"

Lagi-lagi tawa sepihak lolos dari sudut merah. Kemudian tangan itu terjulur, bersamaan dengan kotak berisi sari buah yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu sekarang, tapi selama masih di sekolah hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Sang ketua Osis mengedarkan pandangan ke pelosok ruangan—mengantisipasi jika seseorang mungkin datang—sebelum mengambil cepat minuman dari tangan yang bersangkutan.

"Ciuman tidak langsung? Pemikiranmu ternyata cukup kuno."

"Hanya supaya ada yang mau bersabar sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Setelahnya kita bisa pergi ke tempat sepi dan bertukar air liur sepuasnya... sampai C kalau perlu."

"Bodoh. Mati saja."

"Susul aku, ya."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Asano menikmati mengecap likuid manis serta esensi erotis yang ditawarkan padanya sebelum mengembalikannya lagi pada sang pemilik dalam keadaan hampir kosong.

Untuk sementara keduanya bisa lega karena rahasia mereka tetap terkunci sempurna.

.

.

.

Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau masih ada yang bersembunyi di sebelah papan mading.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**:

"Sudah sampai C?" itu pertanyaan orang Jepang kalau mau konfirmasi soal /OHOK/ hubungan ranjang /OHOK/ pada pasangan yang kasmaran.

Jadi kira-kira kapan Karma sama Asano bakal sampe C? #quizpenting

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
